wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Astronomican:Schemat Artykułów
Podstawą każdej wiki są artykuły. O jakości wiki nie decyduje ich ilość, lecz ich jakość. Jak stworzyć stronę? Aby stworzyć artykuł wystarczy nacisnąć na ikonę kartki w prawym górnym rogu ekranu potem wpisać jej nazwę, wybrać czy ma być z nagłówkami i galerią czy też pusta (zaleca się pustą) i gotowe. :Poradnik ogólny: [http://pl.wh40k.wikia.com/wiki/Astronomican:Poradnik_ogólny Tutaj] :Poradnik dodawania grafik do artykułu: [http://pl.wh40k.wikia.com/wiki/Astronomican:Poradnik_obrazki Tutaj] Z jakich źródeł korzystać? Artykuły piszemy TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE z kodeksów, white dwarf'ów. rulebooków, suplementów, gier, a także wielu innych, zatwierdzonych przez Games Workshop (twórcę Warhammera 40 000) źródeł, w tym oficjalnych stron internetowych Games Workshop oraz Forgeworld. Nie wolno tłumaczyć haseł z innych wiki, lub innych stron internetowych!!! Ogólnie o tworzeniu Schemat każdego artykułu powinien przebiegać zgodnie z niżej wymienionym, ogólnym zarysem, inaczej zostanie skierowany do odpowiedniej kategorii (by być w przyszłości poprawionym, bądź po pewnym czasie usuniętym). Pamiętaj, że pisanie artykułu to wyszukiwanie wszelkich informacji. Np. pisanie o Aun'Va nie powinno ograniczać się tylko do informacji zawartych o Aun'Va wyłącznie kodeksie Tau. Naprawdę warto szukać dodatkowych informacji na innych stronach tegoż kodeksu, czy w ogóle innym źródle w postaci osobnej książki czy suplementu. Warto popytać innych użytkowników o tym gdzie można znaleźć informacje dotyczące danego hasła, o którym chcesz napisać. Przestrzeganie schematu nie jest zbyt skomplikowane, gdyż z uwagi na różnorakość haseł został ujednolicony i jest elastyczny. Potraktuj to przede wszystkim jako wskazówkę jak zrobić dobry art (skrót od "artykuł"). Wystarczy wzorować się na tym prostym schemacie, zwracając uwagę na rodzaj czcionki i budowę. Warto pamiętać o dodawaniu hiperłączy, choć mogą to zrobić doświadczeni użytkownicy po twoim opublikowaniu. Pamiętaj by w razie każdych wątpliwości pytać się innych użytkowników jak i co. SCHEMAT Poniższy schemat przedstawia jak powinien wyglądać prawidłowo skonstruowany art (w razie problemów pisz na mojej tablicy --WładcaRoju (dyskusja)) Wstęp artykułu Aby stworzyć cytat wystarczy posłużyć się prostym kodem: . Jeśli zaś nie ma autora albo zwyczajnie art jest o danej postaci i wiadomo że to jej wypowiedź to wówczas pisze się to tak: . Spolszczona, przetłumaczona lub oryginalna nazwa hasła, napisana pogrubieniem, np. Mięsny Ogar (napisana w nawiasie kursywą oryginalna nazwa po angielsku, więc ze skrótem "ang." np. (ang. Flesh Hound)) - po myślniku krótki zdań, treściwy opis hasła, z wymienionymi jego innymi nazwami te mogą być pogrubione, lecz nie muszą. wstępu Pan Szary ''('' '' ang. 50 shades of gray'') - genetycznie, elektronicznie, mechanicznie i cybernetycznie modyfikowany wojownik Astronomicanu, zwany w wysokim gotyku Szarus Wikius Wojus, walczy o wolność i równość... itd nie ma możliwości dodania cytatu, można od razu zacząć od nazwy i wstępu Rozwinięcie artykułu Właściwie nie ma tutaj utartego schematu przez różnorodność tematów i haseł. W rozwinięciu możesz dodawać również obrazki. Należy jednak pamiętać by nie tłumaczyć słowo w słowo ze źródła, a uszeregować informacje (mogą być wyjątki jak opowiadania itd, tylko lepiej i tak nieco zredagować tekst) i odpowiednio podzielić je sobie na nagłówki: nagłówków, spis treści stworzy się sam Budowa Szary jest niezwykle wytrzymałym i twardym gościem, składa się z wody, węgla i magii, jego betonowy pancerz... itd Wyposażenie Pan Szary nosi czerwoną siekierę, bo lubi czasem pokarać paru użyszkodników... itd bądź Wyposażenie Pan Szary wyposażony jest w *Coca Colę - symbol zwycięstwa *Czerwoną siekierę - do likwidacji użyszkodników by dać hiperłącza do konkretnych elementów wyposażenia czasem łączyć wątki w nagłówkach, przykład poniżej Geneza i historia Morfologia i umiejętności Wyposażenie i szkolenie samym końcu piszemy źródła w osobnym nagłówku Źródła w artykule Źródła piszemy pod nagłówkiem "Źródła". Piszemy angielskie nazwy, bądź mogą być polskie, jeśli była to polska wersja źródła. Muszą być napisane kursywą wraz ze stronami czy rozdziałami gdzie znaleźliśmy informacje. Jeśli chodzi o formę w jakiej wypiszesz źródła to masz dużo swobody, najważniejsze żeby po prostu były. Wszystko według schematu: Codex: (NAZWA) (NR EDYCJI) edition (pl edycja) (w nawiasie można dać rodzaj źródła np. eBook), s.(NR. STRONY) Imperial Armour Volume (NUMER) (NAZWA), s.(NR. STRONY), s.(NR. STRONY) Zdarzyć się może, że dany artykuł będzie bardzo długi (ma sporo nagłówków) i wykorzystuje masę stron z różnych źródeł. Tak więc zamiast wypisywać wszystkie np. przykład źródeł Codex Imperial Knights 7th edition, s. 13, s. 19 s. 20, s. 31, s. 38-40, s.46, s. 55-56, s. 58, s. 60, s. 65, s. 67, s. 71, s. 74-75, s. 102, s. 107-108, s. 111, s. 116-117, s. 119, s. 51 Lepiej podzielić wg. nagłówków przykład źródeł Codex Imperial knight 7th edition: *''Wygląd: s. 51, s. 67'' *''Uzbrojenie: s. 69, s. 90, s. 116, s. 121'' *''Bohaterowie: s. 56, s. 331'' itd. źródeł Źródła Codex Imperial Knights 6th edition, s. 31, s 222, s. 31 Xenology, s. 12, s. 33, s. 1 Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines 5. edycja, s. 33, s. 21 wypadku polskiego kodeksu Imperial Armour Volume 2 The Anphelion Project, s. 51 Horus Heresy Book 5: Tempest, s.11, s. 442 Iron Warrior, rozdział 13 wypadku książki elektronicznej Codex Astra Militarium 6th edition: *''Opis: s. 89, s. 76'' *''Zastosowanie: s. 44, s. 56, s. 11, s. 123, s. 12'' *''Uzbrojenie: s. 31, s. 21, s. 23, s.33'' *''Znane jednostki: s. 44, s.66, s. 55, s. 54'' Soul Drinkers, rozdział 5 War Zone Damocles - Kauyon, s. 222 Battle Fleet Gothic Rulebook, s. 12, s. 98, s. 767 Budowa Drednota: masz dużo źródeł i szeregujesz wg. nagłówka do którego się odnoszą *''Sanctus Reach - Red Waaagh!, s. 33, s. 41'' *''Descent, s. 42'' Grafiki Obrazki wrzucamy kanoniczne, zaś fanowskie w małej ilości jeśli nie ma nic innego i odzwierciedlają opis oraz mniej więcej reprezentują styl obrazków GW. Jeśli mamy masę obrazków, to zamiast raz po raz wtłaczać je do artu, możemy dodać jedynie kilka i stworzyć osobno galerię. W tym celu tworzymy pod źródłami nagłówek "Galeria" i wstawiamy galerię, klikając po prawej w przedziale "Dodaj opcję i media" na "Galeria". Następnie wybieramy obrazki, wyszukując, bądź wrzucamy poprzez kliknięcie "Dodaj obraz". Tutaj znajduje się poradnik dotyczący licencji itd: [http://pl.wh40k.wikia.com/wiki/Astronomican:Poradnik_obrazki Tutaj] Przykład Galeria Comment OBFpwXoZYOvkBTrrB5iZuVrFWw9oZChe.jpg|Działania Rojesława EXTERMINATUS BOREALE SZABLON.gif|Nasz ukochany bohater Boreale, ratuje wikię Emoticon tyranid emocje.jpg|Admini też mają uczucia